comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Univervers Bio Star-Lord
MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE: Guardians of the Galaxy Peter Quill, also known as Star-Lord, is the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy and also a gunslinger of the team himself. BIO: Peter Quill was born in the 1980s as the son of Meredith Quill and an unknown father. Having grown up in Missouri, Quill lost his mother at age eight. While mourning her death, Quill was suddenly abducted from Earth and, through unknown circumstances, ended up in deep space. He was trained by a group of thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers, who taught him how to be the perfect thief. The Guardians of the Galaxy After living in space for 26 years, Quill built up a reputation as the self-proclaimed legendary outlaw "Star-Lord" and worked for the pirate Yondu, the leader of the Ravagers. During his time with them, he became disloyal to them, eventually planning to leave them. Quill visited Morag, where the Ravagers' next target, the Orb, was located. He was attacked by Korath the Pursuer but managed to escape. After escaping, Star-Lord went to Xandar in order to sell it. He brought it to the buyer who had made the deal with Yondu in hopes of selling it. The merchant refused to take the Orb after Quill told him that Korath had been working for Ronan the Accuser. As he was leaving the shop, Quill encountered Gamora, an assassin, who, after he attempted to flirt with her, attacked and stole the Orb. Quill was also attacked by the outlaw duo of Rocket Raccoon and Groot, who both desired the bounty that had been placed on Quill's head by the Ravagers.After a lengthy chase, all four were eventually apprehended by the Nova Corps and taken to the Kyln for incarceration. POWERS & ABILITIES: Multilingual - Star-Lord has a translator implanted in his neck that helps him understand languages of every known species in the universe.XXXX'Peak Human Condition' - He is able to endure a long period of time in battle with out getting tired.XXXX'Walkman Headset' - Quill is very protective of his personal Sony Walkman; when deprived of it in prison, he challenged a guard for its return.XXXX'Helmet' - Quill wears a helmet with different capabilities like being able to see ultraviolet and thermal waves.XXXX'Jet Boot Attachments' - Quill has jets that he attaches and rotates onto his boots to make jet boots.XXXX'Hadron Enforcer' - Shoots a concentrated beam of nuclear explosions.XXXX'Quad Blasters' - Shoot lightning and a green beam (may be a reference to his element guns in the comics). COMIC BOOK BIO: Peter Quill is born during an unusual astronomical phenomenon when many of the planets align. Seeing no resemblance, the man who believed he was Quill's father accuses his wife Meredith of infidelity and attempts to kill the infant, but dies of a sudden heart attack. Quill is raised by his single mother until she is killed by an alien when he is eleven. Quill is placed in an orphanage but escapes and eventually becomes a trainee NASA astronaut. An alien entity called the Master of the Sun eventually visits the space station that Quill and other astronauts are inhabiting, and offers the mantle of Star-Lord (an interplanetary policeman) to a worthy candidate. Quill volunteers, but is rejected in favor of a colleague he once treated badly. Quill is outraged, and NASA orders his return to Earth and discharge for his conduct. Instead, he steals a scoutship, returns to the space station, and takes his colleague's place. Quill becomes Star-Lord, with the Master of the Sun first creating an illusion in which the character is able to find and kill the aliens that murdered his mother to free him of his past. Equipped with a sentient vessel called "Ship", Quill commences his role as Star-Lord. Years later, Star-Lord becomes involved in stopping a group of slavers who are destroying worlds. His efforts lead him to discover a conspiracy to replace the emperor of the Spartoi Empire with his uncle, Prince Gareth. In order to thwart the takeover, Star-Lord travels to the imperial throneworld Sparta where he encounters and kills the alien who killed his mother. Star-Lord then meets Emperor Jason who reveals that he is Peter's father. Jason explains that he had crashed on Earth decades earlier and been rescued by Meredith Quill. During the year that he had spent repairing his ship, Jason and Meredith fell in love. When it came time to leave, Jason, for Meredith's safety, had placed a mindlock on her memories of him, causing her to remember their year together as only a dream. This origin was later retconned and the astrological phenomena and murderous not-father were removed. Instead, J'son of Spartax - an alien with a human appearance - crashes on Earth and strikes up a relationship with Meredith. He leaves her a short time later, with his gun and pregnant with his child. Ten years later, Meredith is killed by members of the alien race known as the Badoon. Peter kills both assassins with a single shotgun blast, then finds the alien gun in his mother's closet. Realizing that the alien ship is about to attack, Peter gets out of the house just before it is destroyed. Believing that they have killed their target, the alien ship leaves. After being found by the authorities, who believe the Quill house was destroyed by a gas leak explosion, Peter is taken to a hospital where a nurse brings him the only thing that survived the explosion, his "space toy", which is J'son's gun. The character encounters the former Herald of Galactus the Fallen One and is almost killed defeating the entity, and in addition Star-Lord's vessel "Ship" is destroyed in the conflict. The pair are subsequently imprisoned in the intergalactic prison the Kyln. Star-Lord is freed by the hero Nova during the "Annihilation War" storyline and aids in the war against villain Annihilus. Quill later acts as military adviser to the Kree general Ronan the Accuser. When the Kree homeworld of Hala is conquered by the Phalanx, Star-Lord leads a band of rebels against the invaders until the war is over. In an effort to prevent another interstellar war, Star-Lord forms a new version of the Guardians of the Galaxy. They are "proactive" and try to end emerging galactic threats early. During the war with the Cancerverse, Star-Lord supposedly sacrifices his life to stop Thanos. Despite this, he later reappears with a new Guardians line-up on Earth to aid the Avengers against the returned Thanos. After this, Star-Lord and his new team of Guardians engage in conflicts with the Badoon. MONITOR'S NOTES: Chris Pratt visits Children's Hospital Los Angeles Chris Pratt doesn't just play a hero—he is one! The act or worked with Marvel and Children's Miracle Network Hospital to arrange a special screening of Guardians of the Galaxy for patients, families and staff at Children's Hospital Los Angeles Wednesday. While the movie played, Pratt snuck out and dressed up as his character, Star-Lord. The 35-year-old actor spent more than three hours in full costume and handed out movie-themed toys. Pratt also visited patients in the Bone Marrow Transplant Unit, the Children's Center for Cancer and Blood Diseases and the Pediatric ICU, as they were too sick to join the movie screening that afternoon. Pratt spent extra time with one patient, Dylan Prunty, who is a longtime Lego fan and recognized the actor's voice from The Lego Movie. They spent about 10 minutes reciting different scenes from the film. When the Guardians of the Galaxy screening ended, a costumed Pratt casually re-entered the room. The actor took hundreds of photos, handed out even more movie swag, let several children try on his gear and signed autographs for everyone. The organization later tweeted, "Thanks for making them smile!" The galaxy is in good hands. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Star-Lord Category:Gamora Category:Drax the Destroyer Category:Groot Category:Rocket Raccoon Category:Yondu